


Rehearsal

by Emrysthemay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (but during the musical), Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysthemay/pseuds/Emrysthemay
Summary: Play rehearsal continues, regardless of sales pitches for Japanese supercomputer drugs.





	Rehearsal

After the bathroom, Jeremy still had to go back to play rehearsal.

 He almost didn’t do it. He considered calling Michael, and they could chill in his basement, or just walking home. But for whatever reason, he stayed. Maybe because he wanted to see Christine more, maybe because he actually enjoyed theater and didn’t want that ruined, or maybe because he couldn’t think of a good excuse to leave. So Jeremy was still there, only vaguely listening to Mr. Reyes discuss budget cuts. He glanced around, crumpling the script that had been given out in his hands. With the exception of Christine, and _maybe_ Jake, everybody was on their phones, paying no attention. Jeremy spotted Rich, leaning too far back, feet propped up on Brooke's chair in front of him. The offer he made seemed too good to be true— a pill that would magically make him cooler, put _him_ in the spotlight for once? Rich said something, and Jake barely contained laughter. No, there was no way. Because if everything was real, then that would mean _Richard Goranski,_ his high school bully since sophomore year, one of the most popular guys in school, had been like _Jeremy_ once. He couldn't see it, and yet… if it was, this could change his life. There was living proof right in front of him. Rich must have noticed him staring because he grinned.

 It definitely wasn’t genuine, but it wasn’t the “I’m going to beat your ass later” one he was used to. No, this was something different.

 Jeremy didn’t like it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick idea i had one night that i wasn't even going to write down, much less post, but then i went 'eh why not i need more on my ao3 than old undertale fics' so here we are


End file.
